La princesa y el tallarín
by LadyKya0
Summary: "— Yo sólo quería verte convertir en Super saiyajin". — ONESHOT.


********Disclaimer: **Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Sólo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.  
********** **Esta historia ha sido publicada únicamente en _fanfiction . net_ , si la encuentras en otra página se trata de plagio.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **La princesa y el tallarín**

 **.**

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos se supone que están haciendo?!

La aguda voz retumbó por todas las paredes y ventanas de la corporación Cápsula, haciendo que los dos seres que se encontraban en las alturas se detuvieran repentinamente y se congelaran en medio de sus actos.

— ¿Entrenando? — Respondió desconcertado el de cabello oscuro, quien aún mantenía su puño a solo dos milímetros de distancia del rostro de su contrincante.

— Ya me di cuenta. Lo que quiero saber es ¡¿Por qué?! — Volvió a levantar la voz la chica mientras observaba hacia el cielo que comenzaba a enrojecerse por la caída de la tarde sobre la ciudad del Oeste; y en ella al par de chicos que seguían sin mover un solo músculo.

— Porque… ¿estábamos aburridos? — El mayor no le dio importancia al asunto y aprovechando la distracción de su amigo, maniobró para golpearlo de sorpresa con una patada que lo precipitó hasta el suelo, arruinando el césped bien recortado del patio principal de la mansión. — ¿Cuál es el problema, Mai? — Preguntó mientras descendía con calma.

— ¡Óyeme, eso fue injusto, Trunks! — Reclamó el de cabello negro, levantándose rápidamente del lugar en el que había caído, para después acercarse hasta la puerta principal del edificio, alcanzando al joven. — ¡Me atacaste por la espalda!

— Supéralo, Goten —. Dijo, pero de inmediato sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza. — ¡¿Y eso por qué fue?! — Alzó la voz esta vez, girando hacia la chica que lo había golpeado, mientras llevaba su mano derecha hasta el lugar afectado.

— ¿Por qué diablos no estas cuidando a tu hermana?

La chica entonces señaló hacía la pequeña niña de cabello azulado que se encontraba sentada sobre un futon, observándolos con curiosidad con sus grandes ojos azules, mientras tomaba de su biberón.

— Vamos Mai, solo estábamos calentando. No le va a pasar nada a Bra, por un rato que la dejemos.

Son bostezó, mientras llevaba sus brazos despreocupadamente hasta atrás de su cabeza.

— ¿Sí? Dime entonces, ¿dónde está Pan?

Goten palideció.

— ¡Pan! — Gritó para después golpear su frente con la palma de su mano, se había olvidado completamente de su sobrina.

El chico comenzó a buscar con su mirada a la pequeña de dos años, por todos lados, hasta que por fin la vio bajar desde el techo del edificio central de la corporación. — Ahí estas —, se tranquilizó abriendo sus brazos para recibir a la pequeña, la cual aterrizó divertida, abrazándose del cuello de su tío.

— ¿Sabes qué me haría tu madre si se entera que te perdí? —, pero la infante solo le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Le temes más a Videl que a Gohan? — Trunks se burló, mientras caminaba hasta su hermana con tranquilidad, y la levantaba de igual manera, en brazos.

— No tanto como tú deberías de temerle al señor Vegeta, cuando descubra que dejaste a su princesita sin supervisión —. Esta vez fue él quien palideció al instante deteniéndose en seco, observó seriamente a la niña mientras desvanecía su propia sonrisa burlona.

Goten fue ahora quien se rió de la expresión de su amigo, ante las palabras de la pelinegra; porque no era un secreto para nadie que el hombre, que alguna vez fue el príncipe de toda una raza guerrera, tenía una especie de sobreprotección hacia su pequeña hija, y era más que seguro que le patearía el trasero a quien fuera por su pequeña Bra, y eso incluía a Trunks.

— Como sea. No seas así Mai. Sólo estábamos calentando, ni siquiera nos convertimos en súper saiyajin, ¿verdad, Pan? —, le sonrió de vuelta a la pequeña, quien jugueteaba con el cuello de la playera deportiva de su tío.

— ¡Saiyajin, saiyajin! — La voz vigorosa de la menor llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes restantes. — ¡Tío Goten, súper saiyajin! — Pan palmeó un par de veces sus manos, con alegría.

Esta vez fue el pelinegro el que observó con curiosidad a la niña que tenía en sus brazos. — ¿Qué pasa Pan? ¿Quieres ver a tu tío Goten convertido en súper saiyajin? — Sonrió.

— ¡Sí! ¡Saiyajin, saiyajin! — y emocionada voló, alejándose de los brazos del chico.

Él, sin más remedió decidió cumplirle el capricho a su sobrina, la cual al ver el resplandor dorado que rodeo a Goten comenzó a patalear y reír felizmente. Rápidamente la menor voló de regreso hasta su tío, sentándose en los hombros de este para comenzar a jugar con su, ahora, cabello rubio.

Trunks simplemente giró sus ojos al observar lo infantil que era su amigo cuando jugaba con la hija de Gohan. Las risas de la pequeña resonaron cuando Goten comenzó a perseguirla por los cielos. Mai en cambio, había golpeado ligeramente su frente con su mano, ya que debido a la transformación de Goten cerca del edificio, este había terminado produciendo una ráfaga que rompió el cristal de la puerta corrediza.

— Bien, al menos ya no serás tú quién este jugueteando con Goten —, susurró la chica cruzándose de brazos.

El chico Brief entonces la miró con indignación dispuesto a comenzar a alegar con Mai. Intentó disminuir el espació que lo separaba de la chica, sin embargo sus pasos fueron detenidos por la fuerza de la infante que tenía en sus brazos, y entre balbuceos el chico comprendió que la menor quería ir al lado contrario.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bra? — Alzó ambas manos, y con ella a su hermana.

— Creo que está viendo a Pan —. Mai se acercó hasta la niña y siguiendo la mirada de esta, se preguntó qué podría ser lo que llamaba tanto su atención.

La escuchó balbucear con un tono más agudo.

Trunks entonces la volvió a acercar hasta su pecho. — ¿También quieres jugar? — Preguntó, pero la menor lo miró con un puchero y en cambió lo golpeo en la cara con el biberón que la niña aun sostenía en una de sus manos. Mai no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la escena, hasta que vio el ceño fruncido de Trunks y decidió quitarle la botella a la niña para evitar algún daño más en el hermano mayor.

— Entonces, ¿con Goten?

Ambos chicos solo observaron como el pelinegro seguía jugueteando en el fondo con su sobrina; hasta que esté la alcanzó para después volver a su estado base, Pan comenzó a reír fuertemente abrazándose del cuello de su tío mientras se acomodaba sobre sus hombros, de nuevo.

Sin embargo, lo siguiente que inmediatamente se escuchó fueron los balbuceos agudos y tristes de Bra, que terminaron en un llanto que rápidamente fue incontrolable.

— Deja de llorar —, se quejaba el ojiazul mientras estiraba sus brazos lo más que podía para evitar, inútilmente, que su pequeña hermana lo dejara sordo.

— Grandes pulmones —. Bromeó Mai.

— Justo como los de mamá.

Goten no tardó en escuchar aquellos gritos, y preocupado se acercó hasta sus amigos.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Fue lo primero que dijo cuando aterrizó a lado de ellos. La niña simplemente seguía llorando. — ¿Qué pasa Bra? — le habló esta vez, con ternura, a la bebé, fue así como Bra silenció su llanto y solo lo observó, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos. — Ya sé que Trunks está muy feo y que te asusta. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? — Continuó.

La menor sólo asintió estirando sus regordetes brazos mientras abría y cerraba repetidas veces sus manitas, en un gesto que afirmaba quería que Goten la cargase. Pan con curiosidad dejó los hombros de su tío y en cambió flotó a lado de él. Trunks entregó a su hermanita con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro que solo Mai notó.

— ¿Mejor? — La pequeña de cabello azulado sólo lo miró con curiosidad por unos segundos, pero inmediatamente después comenzó a llorar de nuevo, mientras balbuceaba cosas que ninguno podía entender.

Trunks tomó de vuelta a su hermana en sus brazos, satisfecho porque ella al final rechazara a Goten. Sin embargo, cuando la tomó y la alejó de él, Bra incrementó su lloriqueo.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?!

Comenzó a desesperarse el mayor sin saber qué hacer.

Pan, que sobrevolaba entre los tres chicos mientras ellos se pasaban a Bra e intentaban consolarla, cada uno sin éxito; observaba curiosa a la menor. Fue hasta que en un último intento de Goten, este sostuvo a Bra alzándola hasta la altura de su propio rostro. La niña extendió entre llantos su brazo, alcanzando uno de los mechones de cabellos oscuro del chico. Comenzó a jalarlo con fuerza.

— No, no, no. Suéltame —. Se quejó el pelinegro intentando alejar a Bra de él — Me duele. ¡Trunks has algo!

Pero el ojiazul no hizo caso.

En cambió fue Mai quien tomó a la niña y la alejó de un adolorido Goten, quien masajeaba su propia cabeza para aliviar el ardor que sentía. Bra, lloró con aún más fuerza. Sin embargo, Pan comenzó a reír, llamando la atención de todos los presentes quienes la miraron desconcertados.

— ¡Súper saiyajin!

— No Pan, ahorita no —. La voz de Goten tenía un tono molesto que hizo que Pan dejará de reírse y en cambio lo observará con molestia.

— ¡Saiyajin! — La pequeña Son esta vez gritó mientras hacía un puchero, y en cambio señaló a Bra haciendo que todos se dieran cuenta que la niña había dejado de llorar y ahora solo sollozaba mientras comenzaba a balbucear de nuevo. — Bra, quiere súper saiyajin.

Bra volvió a extender sus brazos en dirección a Goten, comenzando a hacer balbuceos aún más agudos.

— ¿Saiya…? ¿Quieres que me convierta en saiyajin? — Pan volvió a reír.

Goten sin comprender realmente lo que sucedía, accedió a la petición de la niña; y después de la ráfaga que se provocó debido a la transformación del chico, un aura dorada volvió a rodear su cuerpo. Y con él se pudo escuchar una risilla nueva.

Bra estaba feliz.

— ¿Entonces si es lo que quería? — Preguntó incrédula la pelinegra, mientras veía a la menor Brief saltar emocionada entre sus brazos.

Trunks se cruzó de brazos, molestándose más cada vez que su hermana balbuceaba alegremente hacia Goten.

— ¡Saiyajin! — Repetía Pan emocionada.

— ¡Ah! — Se escuchó la voz de Bra. — ¡Ah!,, ah…

Y de nueva cuenta la atención de todos los presentes volvió a posarse sobre la bebé.

— ¿Te gusta mucho? — Con un tono agudo, Mai se dirigió a la niña que aún se mantenía en sus brazos. Esta asintió cantarinamente. — Di "saiyajin".

— ¡Ah… !

— Sai —, esta vez fue Goten quien se acercó con Pan en sus brazos, y comenzó a hablarle a Bra.

— ¡Ta! — Respondió con alegría la menor.

— Ya.

— ¡Ah!

— Jin. — Goten sonrió.

— ¡In!

— Saiyajin — Finalizó Pan.

— ¡Ah… !

Goten y Mai simplemente sonrieron divertidos junto con las menores, al ver que Bra no pronunciaría aquella palabra. Sin embargo, la vieron contenta y eso alegraba a ambos jóvenes, ya que había dejado de llorar; en cambió la niña buscaba ir a los brazos de Goten, así que accediendo una vez más. Dejó que Pan emprendiera vuelo de nuevo, para así poder tomar a la niña de los brazos de Mai.

Bra comenzó a reír alegremente, estirando sus bracitos para poder tocar el dorado cabello del chico.

— Ay, por favor. Yo también puedo hacer eso —, habló Trunks de pronto, para después simplemente y sin aviso convertirse en súper Saiyajin.

Pan y Bra guardaron silencio por unos segundos, mientras Goten era quien sonreía ampliamente, acompañado de un gesto de resignación de parte de Mai.

— ¡Otro súper saiyajin! — Se emocionó la hija de Gohan, acercándose a Trunks rápidamente mientras se colgaba de su cuello, como anteriormente lo había hecho con su tío.

La pequeña Brief que se había mantenido en silencio, observando detenidamente a su hermano; por fin sonrió y se emocionó en los brazos de Goten, dificultándole el poder sostenerla.

— Tranquila, Bra.

— ¡Tallarin! — Fue lo que ella contestó, esta vez estirando sus brazos hacía Trunks. — ¡Tallarin!

— Repite eso — Dijo el ojiazul, cuando se hubo acercado hasta su hermana tomándola en sus brazos.

— Tallarín — Mai no pudo evitar soltar una risita, ante la situación.

— Saiyajin — Corrigió Trunks.

— ¡Tallarín! — Gritó alegre tocando el rostro de su hermano.

El chico suspiró, mientras veía a su mejor amigo regresar, una vez más esa noche, a su estado base.

— Tallarín será, entonces — sonrió.

.

.

.

— Oye chica _T_ _allarín_ , pásame el azúcar.

El mayor tomó asiento en una de las sillas libres del comedor, mientras removía la cuchara dentro de la taza de porcelana en la que se encontraba el oscuro líquido caliente que pretendía beber.

— Deja de llamarme así —, contestó la chica que había estado tomando su desayuno tranquilamente hasta ese momento.

Bra tomó el recipiente de vidrio en el que se encontraba el condimento que su hermano mayor le pedía y sin mirarlo, lo lanzó hacía él, haciendo que el recipiente se deslizara sobre la extensión de la mesa.

— Gracias _Tallarín_. — Trunks sonrió mientras veía a su hermana mirarlo con molestia.

El hombre no dijo nada más limitándose a tomar el café cargado, mientras se dejaba descansar en el respaldo de su silla.

— Trunks — el aludido la observó — me gustaría ir a esa fiesta en la playa con mis amigos, crees que…

— No lo sé Bra, papá se enojará —. Y poniéndose de pie, el joven tomó la taza de porcelana con su mano derecha. — Bueno, si mamá te pregunta, dile que sigo en el laboratorio principal.

— ¿No me ayudarás? — La peliazul se indignó, mientras veía a su hermano caminar hacía el pasillo.

— Nope.

— ¿Por qué? — Esta vez la chica se puso de pie, mientras observaba a Trunks alejarse.

— Porque la chica _Tallarín_ , siempre será un _Tallarín_.

— ¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido! — Gritó exasperada la menor ante la respuesta tonta de su hermano, pero lo último que la chica vio fue el gesto de despedida que este hizo antes de dar vuelta y desaparecer de su vista.

Bra volvió a sentarse en la silla que había estado utilizando — ¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso del Tallarín? — Se preguntó a si misma mientras observaba el vaso de jugo frente a ella; y haciendo un puchero comenzó a pensar en cómo se las arreglaría para ir a aquella fiesta.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal?

Si ya llegaron hasta aquí, se les agradece por leer este fic extraño(?)

La verdad es que todo surgió como un chiste porque vi un meme en FB, que decía _"Uso mangas para ocultar mi dolor: de niño decía súper tallarín al super saiyajin"_ Y pues entre bromas con mi beta **Lauriel** (quien por cierto le dio su checadita al fic uwu),decidimos que se debía escribir algo al respecto. Y bueno, terminó siendo algo tierno y casual para Bra.

Por otro lado... ¡ _Habemus_ princesa!

Lol, sin más me despido. Y pues ya saben, cualquier comentario o duda pueden dejarlo por medio de un review, o en su defecto darse una vuelta por mi página de fb: **LadyKya0**

Lady~


End file.
